


Unresolved tension

by Creativecookiecrumb



Series: Admitting tension [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Amends, Break Up, Breaking Up & Making Up, Cheesy, Crying, Cussing, Drama, Drama & Romance, Family Drama, Heartache, Heartbreak, High School, I'm Sorry, Love Triangles, M/M, OOC, Out of Character, Romance, School Dances, Teen Angst, Teen Crush, Teen Romance, VERY Out of Character, fast paced
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23456284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creativecookiecrumb/pseuds/Creativecookiecrumb
Summary: Damian's unresolved feelings towards his friend Jon. Otherwise known as teen angst.(High school au)
Relationships: Bart Allen/Jaime Reyes, Dick Grayson/Wally West, Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Series: Admitting tension [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816270
Comments: 68
Kudos: 123





	1. Before

**Author's Note:**

> This is a drabble I'm not sure I'll be continuing. 🤔😌  
> The idea for teen angst came to me after watching a strange trailer for the grapic novel for "Gotham high"

"Could you knock it off already Billy?" Jon said as Billy had tried to snatch his final brownie.

Damian and his friends Jon and Billy sat out in the courtyard of their high school as lunch began. Well it was only Jon and Billy's school, Damian actually went to a nearby private school but rather chose to ditch that day for no apparent reason. 

"Are you sure your dad won't find out about you leaving your school to come here for the day?" Jon asked. 

Damian looked over at him with his usual non expressive face. "It's fine he won't find out because I bribed one of the idiots in charge of attendance. He wanted money in return so of course I gave it to him for his silence."

"Oh." Jon said. 

That kind of behavior should be expected of him after all.

"Are you going home after our lunch is over?" Billy asked.

"Ha nope I'm heading out with some friends after this." Damian said, not taking his eyes off his phone.

"Woah you actually have friends outside of us?" Billy said in amazement.

"Yes you asshole."

Jon thought about what other friends he had besides them and really the only other people that came up were the titans. A team in which his brother Richard Grayson was in.

Jon bit his tongue to prevent himself from asking any questions. Since he was afraid to come off as overprotective or suspicious. He had to admit he had a crush on his best friend of years for a long time now. He wasn't sure when it happened or when he realized he had this crush on him but oh boy did he fall hard.

He admired how tough Damian always cam across as yet there was a hint of sensitivity and gentleness.

He found himself thinking about what Damian was doing very often or what Dami thought about him. _Did Damian ever think of him?_

That was absolutely ridiculous. Damian seemed to be the least interested in love out of all his siblings. And even if he was interested in romance and dating, Jon doubted Dami would be interested in him.

The bell rang and the crowd of loud students got up from lunch and headed to their next period.

"Well it's time for me to head on out." Damian said as he stood up.

"I'll walk you to your car." Jon offered.

"I'll go!" Billy offered much to Jon's annoyance.

"Do you guys really think you're both really all that just because you're both taller?" Damon asked annoyedly.

Over the course of their high school years Billy and Jon have grown taller to the point where they outgrew Damian. Jons brother Conner would mock Damian and say he wasn't blessed with the height his father has.

"Just go to class Billy you have enough tardies as it is." Jon persuaded.

"Fine." Billy sighed in defeat as he went off towards the science building of the school.

Jon walked Damian towards the parking lot, of course Dami's car was the shiny black one.

"So how's the bat family." 

"Annoying and for some reason invading my personal space now that I'm a teenager, almost an adult." Dami responded.

"Ah the bat fam."

"Also Tim keeps constantly talking about Conner and it's so annoying. It's like those two love bugs are never apart." Damian complained as he opened his car door.

"It's the same with Conner in my household; he's always complimenting Tim's intelligence. It's so sweet." Jon said.

"Well Tim's intelligence seems to decrease whenever Conner comes around."

Damian looked over at him as he placed his hand on the steering wheel. Jon found himself not wanting to leave. He wanted to remain there just talking to him and leaning against the door.

"I should go now." Damian said.

They locked eyes before Damian hastily looked away. Jon loved those lively green eyes of his.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow." Dami said again. 

"Wait...Dami...would you like to come with me to the fair on saturday?" Jon asked anxiously.

His heartbeat was racing as Damian seemed to be searching for an answer.

"Sure why not, it'd be a great distraction from my annoying family." 

Jon cracked into a smile. "That's great! I'll pick you up at around six." 

"Alrighty then goodbye Jonny boy."

Jon watched as the black car zoomed passed him and disappeared into the distance. Leaving Jon with feeling light headed at what he just said.

~~~~~

_Sunday_

Damian couldn't possibly figure out what went wrong on Saturday, all he could recount was the screaming and fits of anger.

He leaned his head against his window with the view of the garden. He didn't get to enjoy himself as much as he'd like that day. The selfish side of himself originally blamed Tim for this. 

But hearing his cries from a couple doors down just made him feel bad. He had to acknowledge this was not his doing. 

He sighed. Jon had looked so handsome that day. His smile was the best prize from that fair. Damian sat down on his bed and tried to read his super hero novel but his mind kept drifting off to the event he witnessed at the fair…

  
  


~~~~~

_The fair_

"And I want you home by nine."

"Yes father." Damian said, annoyed. 

He despised his lack of freedom in the house. It wasn't like he was a teenage runaway or something.

Damian headed towards the door when he stumbled upon Drake's boyfriend. He had to do a double take since he couldn't recognize him for a second. 

Conner was usually described as a rebellious version of superman and dressed in leather and spikes. His hair was also very punkish which matched his entire look. However the Conner Kent he was looking at now was a literal plain jane. He wore a simple black shirt with the super symbol and jeans. His hair was also drastically changed to a more simplistic cut.

This honestly took Damian back.

"What's with the makeover boy scout?"

Conner frowned. "That's none of your concern." 

Damian smirked at the fool and made his way passed him. He had no time for crap.

He stepped outside and found Jon waiting. 

"Let's get going!"

~~~~~

"Dami look!" 

Jon held up his giant pink cotter candy. "It's so precious."

Damian looked at the literal bomb of calories he was holding.

"You'll regret eating that." 

Jon looked at him grinning like an adorable fool.

"I will not. Since I'll have you know my father took me to Denny's once and I drank ten milkshakes and didn't even feel sick afterwards."

Damian raised a brow as they made their way to the line for a ride.

"Why do I doubt that?"

Jon took a bite and then winked at him when he caught Damian looking.

"Well you shouldn't because I don't lie."

Damian felt the other get closer and he felt his neck get hot.

Lord, how was he going to keep it together. Jon was his friend for crying out loud. He was probably as straight as his father.

Damian couldn't deny how Jonathan made him feel at times. Like he was on cloud nine or dreaming. He took a deep breath. You'll get through this night sane, he promised himself.

~~~~~

Damian and Jon sat down at a bench talking about everything and nothing at the same time. It was ridiculous but he found himself enamored with this superpowered being more and more every second. He liked everything about him. His grin, laugh, dumb jokes, looks...

"Dami?" 

He snapped back to reality. "Yes?"

"Are you okay? Haha maybe you had too many hot dogs." Jon joked.

Damian realized his question came from the fact that he was leaning way too much into Jon. Practically laying on him at this point. But he didn't have the strength to pull away.

"Jon.." He said, sounding breathless.

Jonathan gently placed his hand on his chin and lifted it up so that they were looking right at each other.

Damian knew they both had tension and that now it was beginning to really show. His heart and blood were pumping fast.

But whatever was going to happen ended right then and there.

Jon's head turned away from Damian as he seemed to be analyzing something amongst the crowd.

Damian felt a bit hurt.

"Hey I see your brother." Jon said.

"What?" Damian said attentively. 

Jon stood up in a rush and took Damian's hand as his other was occupied holding a stuffed superman themed bear Jon had won him.

"Wait what do you see? What's the matter?" 

Jon and Damian practically rushed to wherever he was taking them before he came to a stop.

Off to the side just next to a closed ferris wheel ride were Tim, Conner, and M'gann M'orzz.

Tim seemed confrontational and Damian knew this was bad.

"What the hells going on?" 

Tim however ignored what Damian had asked and rather looked back at Conner who was for some reason hiding fellow miss Martian behind him. As if he were shielding her...or worse actually protecting her.

"You really don't stop do you? You're always in the fucking way!" Tim said to M'gann.

"Don't blame her for...what happened to us." Conner said defensively. 

"Bullshit! She's well aware that you were _taken._ " 

"Tim enough!"

Damian was utterly confused until a sudden realization hit him. When Conner had come to visit Tim it wasn't just a usual hangout, he had come to break up with him. And now literally hours later he's dating the martian.

"Alright I've had enough of you." M'gann said.

In an instant Tim was lifted up the air with her telekinesis abilities. 

Damian clenched his fists. Oh how he hated the concept of powers.

"Put me down you stupid bitch!" Tim screamed.

"Not until I teach you some manners brat." 

Damian had enough. He raced up towards her and was close to laying a well deserved punch on her but was thrown aside by Conner. His body crashed into a tree in a comedic fashion and landed on his face.

However another sound could be heard and Tim was dropped to the ground. Apparently Jon had stung her with his laser vision.

"That's enough! M'gann go home or whatever the hell you want. Conner you're coming with me and yes I'm telling dad about this." Jonathan said.

Damian got up trying not to touch his wounded forehead that had been scratched by the impact. He went over to T who was bow sobbing at this point.

"Come on let's go back to the manor." Damian said softly.

Damian looked back at Jon who was walking among side Conner. He seemed to have sadness in his eyes for having to part ways like this. At least that's how Damian interpreted it.

~~~~~

They couldn't get inside the manor quietly enough in order to not attract any attention. However upon Alfred pointing out Tim's red puffy eyes, he once again burst into tears.

To which Dick and Bruce hear from where they were.

"What in god's name? What happened?" Bruce said. 

Tim's only response was more incoherent sobbing as he threw himself onto Bruce's arms seemingly in need of affection and comfort.

"Damian what happened?"

"From what I know Conner broke up with him and then got with his coworker, an alien chick named M'gann."

"Oh? You mean Miss Martian?" Dick said. 

"Yes."

"Oh poor Timmy."

"And then she used her powers against him, and Conner threw me against the tree." Damian finished.

Tim's cries only got louder when he said that.

"That bastard I knew Clark couldn't control him well. He probably needs a shock collar or something." Bruce said.

"Oh but Jon also stepped in and put him in his place."

"Interesting well one thing for sure is that I don't want to associate you guys with any of the _supermen_."

"But father Jon-" 

"I don't care, I said what I said."

Damian angrily left the room before anyone could see his tears of frustration.

~~~~

_present_

The more he thought about yesterday the more he realized how much this was Conner's fault. If only he had broken up with Tim in a more reasonable way then maybe all this crap wouldn't have happened. 

Maybe Tim wouldn't be so heart broken. Maybe Jon and Damian could've shared a special moment at the fair.

_Maybe there would be no unresolved tension between them…._


	2. Aftermath

It used to be just Damian and himself...but now it's just after.

After that little tantrum Conner pulled off at the fair he was sure that Mr.Wayne would never allow a kryptonian near his perimeter ever again. Jonathan couldn't blame him, after all Conner acted like a brute most of the time and he wondered what Tim Drake even saw in him.

When Jon had taken Conner home, Clark did scold him to which Conner flipped him off and stormed off.

Jon was sprawled out on his bed thinking about Damian of course. He glanced at his clock, it was four in the morning and he couldn't sleep. He should probably give up but he kept remembering how close he was to stealing a kiss. This close, to close. Sadly circumstances didn't allow it to happen.

~~~~~

"How was the fair dude?" Billy asked Jon during the passing period.

"It was alright...Conner ruined it but before that it was fantastic." Jon said.

The halls were especially packed today either rowdy students hyping people up for Metropolis high's prom. The dark halls were decorated in sparkly glitter and other tacky decorations but it did feed the hype.

"Aw that sucks dude. Hey you asking anyone to prom?"

Jon thought about it for a moment. He would have loved to have asked Damian but he wasn't sure if he was interested.

"I don't know." 

"Oh well I'm definitely asking out one of the hottest Waynes of course."

Jon raised a brow as they both sat down on their chairs.

"Damian of course. I think I am worthy enough to be liked by Mr.Wayne and to take his son to prom" Billy said.

This made Jon see red, although he was ashamed of himself since Damian wasn't his. So why should he be jealous?

"That's...interesting." Jon responded enthusiastically.

Class began and Jon found himself thinking more and more about Conner. His actions were just so out of the ordinary especially his hostility towards Tim. Before this he would never have imagined Conner acting violently towards Drake in any way. Since Tim and Conner were always _that couple_ , you know the typical high school couple that would make out everywhere or always cuddle in the corner. 

Then they graduated and Tim went off to university while Conner went off as a full time hero. This hadn't stopped the happy go lucky couple from perusing each other.

_So why the sudden change?_

Jon just couldn't figure out why and he knew the person who could help him. 

  
  


~~~~

"For the love of god would you stop!" Damian cried out.

Tim looked at him confused as he clutched a mug of coffee. He was so unkempt and disheveled that he almost didn't seem like the actual Tim Drake.

"Don't act so confused Tim Drake you know what I'm talking about! You've been moping around these past few days doing absolutely nothing. You've only showered once and you only get out of your room to go use the restroom." 

Tim's mouth quivered as he looked down in shame. "Why are you so angry it's my life demon." Tim hissed.

Damian stood up. "I'm angry because you look so pathetic and sad. You make us all feel bad for you and I don't want to feel bad for anyone!"

Tim didn't respond, rather he sunk deeper in his bed. "Why don't you just get out?"

"Because as much as I would...you are like a brother to me." He admitted as he approached the bed.

Tim laughed at him. "Wow now that's the joke of the century."

He frowned and sat at the edge of his unmade bed.

"As ridiculous as it sounds I do care for your dumbass and we're all just worried about you." 

Tim sighed. "Thanks demon boy but I know I'll recover from all this….in a matter of months."

  
  


~~~~

  
  


He was minding his own business in his room when a sudden knock interrupted his thoughts. The loud knock however did not come from his bedroom door but rather his window. Damian pushed the curtains out the way to find superboy there.

He happily opened the window and let him in.

"Hey Dami, sorry for dropping in unexpectedly."

"It's no problem." Damian said.

Jon grabbed the nearby chair and sat down. "It's just I've been thinking about Conner and I needed your help."

He leaned against his desk and folded his arms.

"Alright what's on your mind about alien boy?"

Jon sighed. "His actions that day were simply just not right. They weren't natural and so out of character for him."

"What exactly are you implying?"

"I'm implying that he's either turned evil or forced to act against his will." Jon said.

Damian fell silent. What Jon said wasn't too far off since it was a drastic shift in personality.

"But who exactly is responsible for this?"

Jon stood up and walked towards Damian. He slid his arms to Damian's sides and looked down at him. 

Damian forgot how tall superboy had gotten and how intense his eyes were as well. His big blue ocean eyes were pulling him in. Curse the kryptonians and their amazing genetics 

"That's where you come in Dami, I know your father has info on every hero so there's a chance there might be some info on M'gann." Jon said.

"Oh well that'll be easy, just come by tomorrow when my father's not home so that we can sneak in his office with more ease." Damian said.

Much to his dismay John backed away and sat down on the chair again.

"That's great but I should warn you about something else." Jon said.

"Yeah?"

"So Metropolis high's school dance is coming up…"

_Yes_

"And well god this is embarrassing…"

_Yes just say it!_

"Billy's going to invite you to the dance so a heads up because he's also gonna try to woo your dad into liking him."

_That wasn't what Damian was expecting whatsoever._

"Oh really." Damian said unamused.

"Yeah so heads up."

Damian had to admit, Billy was charming in his own way and even heroic. But Billy aka Shazam was not Jonathan. And as much as he wanted to deny it he loved Jon.

"Speak of the devil." Jon said out loud.

"What?"

"Well Billy is downstairs now and he managed to worm his way into your dad's heart and he's staying for dinner." Jon snickered.

"Oh fantastic." Damian said, rolling his eyes.

They giggled and then looked at each other. Damian longed for him since the night of the fair. Had Jon longed for him as well? Was there a slight chance that he'd like him back?

"I should get going." Jon said.

"Yeah I should go and eat I guess." It was a very lame goodbye, even for Damian.

Damian watched as Jon floated out the window with a brief wink. He was about to open the door and leave when out of instinct he ran over to the window again and yelled at Jon.

"Jon!" He called out as he got his attention. "Jon catch me!"

That's when Damian jumped out the window to Jon's horror. 

Being the superboy that he is in no time he's there to prevent him from breaking all his bones and owing an explanation to his family. 

Damian's face was against Jon's chest as they gently landed on the garden. Jon was still grasping on Damian.

"Are you crazy? What the heck were you thinking? You could've gotten hurt!" Jon scolded him.

But Damian was ignoring him and instead wrapped his legs around his waist and grasped his shoulders to pull him in for a kiss. 

It was a quick kiss but it was tender. It was smooth like the way chocolate felt. It was heaven for Damian. Jon kissed him back with an urge for more.

But as quick and impulsive as it came Damian unlatched himself from him and hopped away heading towards the entrance of the house. He looked back at a beet red abd blushy superboy and waved at him.

"Bye superboy see you tomorrow!" Damian said cheerfully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading so far❤😄🤗


	3. Bliss kiss

Damian ran through the door and slammed it shut like a child desperately trying to escape a playmate in hide and seek. He buried his face in his hands and giggled. It was ridiculous really for him to feel this way yet it was so...enchanting in a way.

Damian walked towards the dining room where to his horror Billy Batson was there and striking a conversation with his father. Sitting at the table were also Jason, Tim, Dick and his longtime boyfriend Wally West. Now Damian didn’t hate these people or anything but with Billy being here he knew things were going to get weird fast. Especially with Dick trying to be the older protective brother, shit was going to get bad if what Jon said was true. He hoped Batson wasn’t planning on asking him out in front of his family.

God if only superboy was here to sweep him off his feet and get him out this situation. 

“Damian buddy what’s up!” Wally said all of a sudden appearing right beside him. 

“Hello Wally I’ve been alright.”

“Dami why don’t you sit and introduce us to your friend?” Jason mocked.

Damian glared at him from across the room as he went to go take a seat by Billy. “What are you doing here Bill?’’ 

Billy looked at him with the most weirdly lovestruck eyes he’s ever seen. “Well I wanted to talk to you about something-’’

“Whatever it is couldn’t it have waited for tomorrow?’’

Billy seemed partially offended but sighed. “Well can we go somewhere private?’’

~~~~~~

A couple of minutes later Billy and Damian were now outside the manor rather than the dining room. Damian looked over at the night sky, a part of him wished Jon would just appear flying out of nowhere. He longs to kiss him again but this time for a longer span of time and more passionately. With his luck maybe Jon did feel the same way and would initiate the kiss these time-

“I just, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the Metropolis dance with me?”

Billy was looking at Damian the way an innocent puppy looked at it’s owner and he hated it. As hard as it was he had to tell him the truth or else he’d only be hurting him more.

“Listen Batson...I’m not particularly interested in getting into a relationship with you but I will stay your friend.” Damian was not good at rejecting people but he was trying his best by being as gentle as possible. He didn’t want to hurt his friends' feelings after all. He was about to continue but Billy abruptly stood up.

“It's Jon isn’t it?”

“What?’ Damian said dumbfounded.

“I knew it, he probably got to you before I did. That jealous bastard-”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.’’ He attempted to play dumb.

“Bullshit! I know that superboy has the hots for you but ugh. That bastard is going to pay.” Billy stormed off. Damian tried to catch up to him but upon grabbing his shoulder Billy pulled away from his grasp.

Billy clenched his fists and yelled at the top of his lungs. “ _ Shazam!” _

A loud lightning strike caused Damian to cover his ears as dirt surrounded him. He looked up to see Billy had been replaced with his alter ego Shazam, a strong hero nearly resembling superman.

“Just forget about it Robin.” Shazam said. With a blink of an eye he was gone leaving nothing but all the destruction of his lighting strike.

  
  


~~~~~

“What happened to the nice boy?” His father asked him as he sat down to eat.

“He had an emergency.”

“Or did you throw him out? Because I mean why else are your pants covered in dirt?” Jason asked.

Leave it to Jason to grow a brain in the worst possible moment.

“Leave the kid alone Jason. What if he just didn’t like him?’’

“I second that.” Wally said.

“I’m sorry but can we change the subject? I’ve had enough of romance.”

“Shut up Tim just because you had a bad experience doesn’t mean you have to ban romance for the whole household.” Jason said.

“Jason, more respect for your brother.” Bruce commanded.

Damian rolled his eyes. The entire table buzzed with several conversations but his mind drifted to Jon again. What was he doing? Did he hate the kiss? He remembered the look on his face when it happened. He was so caught off guard that it was so funny. Or perhaps the more appropriate word was adorable. He had been simply adorable.

~~~~~

Jon’s brain could hardly register anything from the previous day. He was so distracted to the point where he couldn’t pay attention in class. With that stunt Dami had pulled yesterday with the whole jump off the window thing….did that mean he felt the same way? 

God he hoped it did.

Throughout his day at school he didn’t manage to find Billy at all. Billy missing school was not new since he already was infamous for his amount of tardies and absences. So Jon didn’t think much of it. 

~~~~~

Anxiety was the only thing running through his mind when Damian opened the front door. He was dressed in a green shirt that was much too large, in fact it went to his thighs. Meaning his bare legs were completely revealed.

Jon was at a loss for words as his cursed hormones kicked in. 

"Hey Jonny boy." Dami said.

"Hey Dami..so are we gonna look at the files?" 

_ What a way to ruin it. _

"Yes in fact father just left so we'll have plenty of time to go through his office."

Damian led him in and they made their way to room at the other end of the house. Damian pulled a key out and slipped it in.

They were greeted by many shelves of books and a desk in the middle.

Damian sat in the leather chair and started going through his computer. There was a lot of awkward silence as Jon just stood there not knowing what to say.

"I got it! Here's Miss Martian's abilities."

Jon made his way over to the desk and read.

  * Superhuman strength, speed, durability and endurance.
  * Regenerative healing factor.
  * Invulnerability.
  * Invisibility & Intangibility (Density Shifting)
  * Shapeshifting.
  * Psionic/Extrasensory Abilities. Telekinetic Flight. Telekinesis. Levitation. Telekinetic..



Bingo telekinesis, this was what he needed. However the more he read the more terrified he grew of this girl. She practically had unlimited abilities, and ones that could be considered dangerous like mind manipulation. 

_ She can not only use telekinesis and tamper with one's memories. _

"Hey John?"

"Yes Dami?"

"Martian girl is pretty powerful...but I don't get why she was so afraid of your heat vision?" He asked with curiosity. 

Jon thought for a moment as he skimmed over her bio. Mr.Wayne seemed to have every detail of her and others as well written down.

"Well it says here that one weakness is fire, so I'm guessing my heat vision scared her for that reason."

"Oh well you should use it on her and Conner more often." Damian said.

Jon chuckled. "I'll keep that in mind for next time."

They were both reading the new information when they heard footsteps approaching.

"Shit!" Damian hissed.

Jon panicked and tried to look for an escape vut the office seemed to not have any windows.

The footsteps only grew closer and taunting.

"I have a plan." Damian said tugging Jon's sleeve.

"Spit it out."

Damian gently geld Jon's face between his hands.

"Kiss me."

_ What? _

But Jon happily complied as they crushed their mouths together eagerly, finding new joy and passion.

Damian's hands messed up his hair as Jon lifted him up so that now he was carrying him.

They were both too far and lost into what they were doing that they didn't notice the door opening.

They were too busy worshipping each other as Jon's hand started making it's way up Dami's thigh. His heart was practically pounding in his chest and his knees felt so heavy all of a sudden even for himself.

_ They were lost in each other and together they felt fiery and passionate yet soft and comforting. _

"Ahem."

The voice caused them to jump and break away from each other.

"Alfred!" Damian said while gasping for air, he was still clinging to Jon.

"I request you take this to your bedroom as it's not very appropriate to be getting hot and heavy in your father's office."

"Yeah of course." 

Alfred turned to leave still looking unamused.

"Now I won't tell your father about this but I do hope this doesn't become a daily thing." Alfred said before he left.

~~~~~

"That was your plan?" Jon asked as they walked out the office.

"Eeyup." Damian said, smirking.

"You know what that cute smirk of yours makes me want to do?" Jon said.

"What?" Dami challenged.

Jon pushed some hair out of Damian's eyes. "It makes me want to kiss those lips of yours."

"Well what's stopping you?"

Jon took a deep breath. "The uncertainty of if you feel the same way about me."

Damian gave him a genuine smile. "Of course I love you too dummy. Wasn't yesterday enough to prove it?  _ I'd die for you _ ."

Jon pulled him in for another kiss and held him tight in his broad arms.

"Not if I die for you first."

  
  


~~~~~

"So now that we have officially been dating for ten minutes, do you want to go to the dance with me?" Jon asked. His head was resting on Damian's lap as they both watched a movie.

Damian let out a soft giggle. "Alright I'll go with you but I do feel guilty about...Billy." He admitted.

"Yeah I understand."

"But I mean no one's stopping me from loving you." Damian said.

Jon grinned. He stood up and offered his hand to him. "Why don't I take you out for a bit?"

Damian smiled at him and took his hand.

~~~~~

Thanks to his new super boyfriend, Damian was now at the very top of the Wayne enterprise's building. Jon had taken him there just for the sake of admiring Gotham at night. 

And he has to admit it did look pretty nice. Especially with Jon holding him from behind as the city lights below them shined bright through the night.

"What a view."

"Yeah."

~~~~~

The line for the dance tickets was long but thankfully Jon did have enough patience to deal with it. 

Finally he paid and left towards his locker, he was putting his stuff in when he was shoved towards his locker and was punched straight in the face.

He remembered clutching onto the I injured side of his face before the world darkened around him….


	4. Play fighting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter but I will upload another tomorrow!

Jon pulled himself up from the floor before he allowed himself to become unconscious. To his horror Shazam stood behind him with his arms crossed and a not so friendly smile.

“Billy?’’ 

“For a friendly boy I never expected you to pull such a shit move. I admitted my feelings about Damian to you, my best friend and what do you do? You go and admit your feelings to Dami like the shit friend you actually are.”

Jon felt his throat swell up. He knew lunch period would be over soon and the halls would be filled with countless students witnessing Shazam beat up some high school kid. If Jon couldn’t escape a fight they at least had to take this somewhere else.

“Billy please let’s solve this another way.”

Shazam rolled his eyes the way he would in his teenage body. “Well I didn’t think the son of superman was such a pussy.”

“I’m not.” Jon growled.

Now Jon preferred dealing with situations in a more peaceful and pacifist way however when being a teenager, actions tend to come out louder than words.

“Then why don’t go out to the bleachers and show me you can be as strong as your dad, kryptonian?”

At this point Jon was no longer thinking with his head. He sped up and shoved Billy forward crashing him into the hallway doors. Comedically they both stumbled and fell outside to the school entrance.

Jon stood up and bared his fists. “Are you going to show me what you got or are you just all talk, old man?”

Shazam stood up and laughed. “Now that’s what I wanted to see!”

With that they lounged at each other like two rabid animals would. They were throwing punches and shoving each other at first, Billy had thrown Jon against a tree which caused the entire tree from the base and roots to tip over and smash a car. This caused Jon to land hard on his back, pain shot from his spine but he was too stubborn to stop at this point.

He attempted to use heat ray vision and Billy tried escaping from it. The lazer trail broke cement and pavement to which neither seemed to care.

Billy fled away from Jon and it became a game of cat and mouse as they flew over Metropolis trying to beat each other up.

Thank goodness they took this out of school and on the more empty side of town.

Jon scanned all over the city after losing his sight on Billy for a moment. He heard a brief sound behind him before he was plummeted to the ground by Shazam. He was thrown so fast that the air smacked his face and his body weighed a ton when he hit the ground face first. 

Jon tried to wipe all the filth from his face, however when he felt his glasses he realized they had shattered and that there was a small cut above his brow.

Filled with anger he threw his ruined glasses aside and launched himself towards him again, too filled with adrenaline to think correctly. He had never felt this kind of intensity but it felt so right.

“Come here you bastard!” Jon shouted.

He punched Shazam as many times as he could before he grabbed his ankle in a swift motion and threw him only further to the sky. Jon caught up again before giving him a good kick which sent Billy crashing down a building.

Shazam was on the floor now limp but with fury in his eyes as Jon approached him from above.

“Who’s the loser now, sissy?” 

Jon was about to strike for the final time until a commanding voice brought him to a halt.

“Jonathon Samuel Kent stop this now!”

_Well shit._

He turned to find his father headed towards them, seemingly not very pleased.

“What’s going on here?’’ He demanded.

“Nothing sir, just some one-on one training.” Shazam explained.

“Training? You're both supposed to be in school right now!”

“Well dad we both just got the sudden urge to just do some intense training.” Jon elaborated. Although he was sure his father wasn’t convinced.

Clark eyed them both suspiciously before taking a deep breath and waving it off. “Just clean all this up and go back to school with no more fighting.”

“Yes dad.”

Clark gave Jon the stink eye, meaning this conversation was going to continue during dinner.

_Fantastic he was fucked for sure._

  
  


~~~~~~

Gotham’s private school was honestly much worse than the regular public school. It was much more boring and more dramatic. The only major difference was that money was being put in. Damian would often find himself dozing off in the middle of class at times and it usually wasn’t on purpose, he just found it so boring.

The bell to freedom finally rang and he happily shoved all his books inside his bag. He walked outside the school and expected to see Alfred picking him up but instead he saw Dick and Wally awaiting.

“Hey lil buddy.” Wally said cheerfully.

“Sup Wally, where’s Alfred?” Damian asked.

“He couldn’t come today so we volunteered to pick you up.’’ Dick explained.

“Well I could've walked you know.”

“Nonsense, can Alfred take you out for ice cream like we can?’’ Wall said as he opened up the car door.

Damian rolled his eyes as he hopped in.

Dick climbed into the driver's seat with Wally taking a shotgun. 

“So are we actually going to get some ice cream?” Damian asked as he scrolled through his phone and texted Jon.

“Sure but first we’re going to stop by the titans real quick.” Dick said.

The drive to the titans tower was swift and pretty quiet. Although Damian couldn't help but to feel like he was third wheeling. Dick was driving with one hand while his other hand was linked with Wally’s. For the longest time Damian always recognized them as the star couple. They were the couple everyone wanted to be and would even model their own relationships after them.

Since their teenage years their relationship has only strengthened to the point where Dick admitted that not many couples survived the school years. 

This made Damian wonder if what happened to Tim and Conner was not a matter of mind control but relationship issues bottled up throughout time. But then again it didn’t explain Conner’s odd and rude behavior towards Tim. Not to mention the drastic change in appearance as well. Really he felt like their case was probably not the usual high school drama case.

He sighed as the titans tower came to view, only a bare reminder that he still had issues to deal with.


	5. Father why?

Damian didn’t know why he even had to get out the car since Wally was fast as fuck, but Dick wanted to stay in thw titans tower to greet his friends so he had no choice. He was heading inside when a limping figure stepped out the door, it was Billy but he was in such a shitty state.

Billy had wounds and bruises on his arms and face, like he had been in a fight. Damian rushed up to him feeling panicked.

“Billy what happened to you?”

Billy rolled his eyes. “Relax dami, it was just a couple of hits.” He grinned but then winced as he held his stomach region.

“Did you get mugged or something?” Dick asked.

“Hah no.” Then he turned to Damian.

“Why don’t you ask your little boy toy what happened.” With that he walked away with a swagger in his steps as he tried to portray himself as unharmed.

But Damian was too worried about what he had said. _Ask your boy toy? What the fuck was he implying?_

~~~~~~

  
  


Dinner was excruciating for Jon and Conner since Clark had gone completely dad mode on them. For Jon he was going to be forced to explain what went on with Billy and for Conner was still unknown.

Their mother wasn’t going to be joining them so they had ordered some chinese food rather than destroying the kitchen to attempt at some food.

Clark had his hands folded in his lap as he stared them down. “So who wants to talk first?”

Conner looked up from his picked food and raised a brow.

“Let's start with you Conner, I heard you’ve been giving the young justice a hard time.”

“Pfft no idea what you’re talking about man.” Conner said sarcastically.

“Don’t sass me Conner.” Clark said sternly. “Instead explain your rather rowdy behavior lately.”

“Ugh they piss me off that's all.”

Clark seemed to be getting angrier the more Conner opened his mouth. “That is no excuse to just randomly start picking fights with your teammates!”

Jon sat quietly as their arguing went on, wishing he was somewhere else.

“You were literally trying to pick a fight with Bart Allen!”

“Mother fucker was asking for it!” Conner roared back.

“Alright go to your room!” 

“I hate you old man!”

Jon cringed at how Conner was acting, like a literal earth teen or worse.

Clark took a deep breath as Conner slammed the door to his bedroom. 

“Now Jon...what’s going on between you and Billy? You’re both great friends and I know all that fighting back there wasn’t just training.”

Jon looked up at his father. Superman the symbol of heroism seemed tired and in need of rest. Everyone needed their sleep, even heros. So he decided to suck it up and own what he did.

“Truth is we were fighting...I’m sorry dad.”

“I appreciate your honesty Jonathon but why were both clawing each other's throats?”

“Well he was angry at me because i'm dating the person he likes.”

Clark’s expression softened. “Oh it's over a lady?”

Jon shifted nervously. “Actually it’s over boy...and it’s not just any boy it’s Damian Wayne.”

Upon hearing the name reveal Clarks face turned into one of confusion.“Damian Wayne? You’re dating the Damian son of Bruce Wayne?”

“Yup.”

“When did this happen?”

“A couple days ago.”

“What the heck. Does Bruce know about this?” Clark asked.

“Uh not that I’m aware of.”

A knock interrupted their conversation and Clark went to go answer it. Jon was finishing up his food when Dami walked in with Clark.

“Dami!”

“Hey Jonny boy.”

“Wait wait Damian please explain something.” Clark said.

“Yes father in law?”

“So you actually like my son as like for a partner?” Clark asked bewildered.

“Wow dad thanks for the fatherly support.” Jon said unamused.

“Of course I want him as a partner. He’s adorable and perfect.” Damian said.

Clark seemed either unconvinced or confused but didn’t say anything.

Damian pulled Jon’s hand and led him to his room where he shut the door behind them. 

"What brings you here baby?" Jon asked.

"Did you get in a fight with Billy?" Dami blurted out.

Jon slumped on his bed. "Yes Dami."

"Oh god over what? You two are like brothers. What petty thing did you guys fight over?" Damian demanded.

“We fought over the most skilled assassin on this planet of course.” Jon said with a wink.

“That's so unexpected of you.”

“Well in my defense he started it all. I just got angry at what he was saying and followed his lead.” 

Damian frowned. “That doesn't help your case much Jon.”

“Hey I’m sorry I had no way to get out of that situation.” Jon patted the spot next to him for Dami to sit on but instead Damian made himself comfortable on Jon’s lap and sat there.

“I understand...but I guess the idea of you getting in a fight just threw me off guard. Since you’re not a violent person.” 

“I’m sorry babe don’t be mad at me.” Jon said.

“Jonny I’m not mad I’m just a bit worried for Billy and you. I don’t want your friendship to go down the drain.”

Jon smiled. “I'll see what I can do to amend this.” 

Damian kissed his cheek and Jon leaned in for a proper kiss, this all led to a full blown make out session on Jon’s bed. Both were way too busy grabbing onto each other to notice that Buce was actually in the apartment looking for Damian.

“Damian I know you’re in here.” Bruce called out.

“Ugh of course.” Damian said as he crawled off his lap. They made their way out the room to where Bruce was.

“What father?”

“Damian you know what I told you.”

“What?’’ Damian said playing dumb and not letting go of Jon’s hand.

“I told you, you aren’t allowed to date or associate with the Kent family whatsoever.” Bruce said.

“So you're going to ban me from dating the person I love the most, father?”

Wayne seemed to be getting annoyed. “Damian you’re only seventeen years old.”

“And I’m already more mature than your other sons.” He added with a smirk.

‘Damian do not test me let’s just go home and we’ll talk about this there.”

Jon felt Dami’s hand tighten around his and he gave a reassuring squeeze.

“It's best if you go Dami.”

“Thank you Jonathan.” Bruce said.

Damian gave Jon a quick peck before he walked away without batting an eye to Bruce. When he was out the room and presumably in the car Bruce spoke up.

“Listen Jonathan I know you’re a great boy and you have the best interest at heart for my son but I’m actually a bit more worried for you.” he explained. 

Jon could only look at Bruce in surprise. _What did he mean by that?_

“Uh could you please elaborate Mr.Wayne?”

Bruce seemed to be avoiding eye contact and started rubbing the back of his neck. “Well Jon you know my son-he can be a brute at times and I’ve never seen him act the way he does with anyone except you. And I’m worried that if things don’t go smoothly-ugh I just wanted to say...be careful with him.” Bruce said, looking defeated.

“I will sir.” Jon replied.

“Speaking of which, where is your father?” Bruce said as he glanced around the living room.

“Did he not get the door for you when you came in?” 

“Well the door was wide open so I invited myself in and Clark wasn’t in here.”

Jon looked at Conner’s room, sure enough the door was wide open. “He’s probably chasing after Conner in the street.”

“Oh well I’ll be going now then till next time Jonathan.” 

“So long Bruce.” Jon said.

Moments after he left however Clark and Conner burst through the wall of the apartment arguing and screeching at the top of their lungs. _Well that's another wall we’ll have to fix and that mom won’t be too happy about.’’_

  
  


~~~~~~

  
  


Damian sat cross legged on the limo as his father stepped in. He didn’t acknowledge him until minutes later.

“What was all that for?”

“Damian I already explained what that was for.”

“It's just not fair! All my siblings get to have their own love lives but me!” Damian yelled out. 

His father seemed to grow more stressed at the mention of his siblings. In fact he seemed stressed out or angry at something this whole time. Bruce kept breathing and seemed to have something he wanted to say. But the words must have been stuck on his throat.

“Father..are you okay?”

Bruce took his hand and held it while looking at him in the eye. He spoke with seriousness in his tone of voice.

“Damian...your half brother is coming to Gotham…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The drama continues next chapter ;D


	6. The BAT pack kid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sidenote : The new character introduced is in the DC comics but only appeared once and was a figment of Damians imagination  
> This is him https://dc.fandom.com/wiki/Aion_(Batman_in_Bethlehem)/Gallery
> 
> I'm just making up a personality for him since this is an au :P

Damian didn’t reply instantly as his mind was clouded with thoughts and emotions he couldn’t comprehend at the moment. 

_ My half brother was coming to Gotham.. _

No it can’t be can it? It can’t be the person his father was implying can it?

“Since he is sixteen it was decided that the custody between Selina and I must be split and Aion will be living with us for some time.” Bruce continued.

Anion Kyle Wayne...the son of Selina Kyle and his father. How did that happen well, he was born a year after Damian was and Selina kept him secret by sending him as far away as she could from Gotham. Bruce only found out about him some time after Damian went to live with his father. Aion was eleven at the time and Damian was twelve, they instantly disliked each other for no true reason. They just hated each other and that was that, until one day Aion took it too far. 

While fighting Aion spat out how Damian was the bastard son while Aion was the wanted and desired one. This did hit a nerve but Damian didn’t say anything back. Dick however overheard this and being the big brother he gave Aion a piece of his mind and went off on him completely. Since that day he appreciated Dick even more because of that. 

For a long time he had not seen him and now he’s coming back. Damian felt his heart in his throat and a pain in his head.

“Really?” He mustered out.

Bruce’s hold tightened, Damian could tell this is what had been worrying him.

“Yes and I’m sorry for not telling you sooner but this came out of the blue and I didn't know how to tell you and your brothers about this." Bruce admitted.

"It's fine I understand but when is he coming?"

"He is to arrive in two days." 

Damian wanted to scream, this was all going too fast and he really wasn't ready to face his half sibling at all, he was already dealing with his dads disapproval of his relationship, he was also dealing with Conner’s suspicious behavior, and to top it all off Billy is getting all riled up. He just had too many issues going on at the moment. 

“Do my brothers know about this?”

The car slowed as it came to a halt in front of the manor. Bruce stepped out first and adjusted his black tie. “No but they will know once we settle for dinner.” 

With that they headed inside the manor.

~~~~~~

“Oh fuck no! Hell to the no! We are not hoarding another demon brat child in this household!”

The dinner table ratted as Jason slammed his fists on it, applying severe pressure to the point where it looked like it was going to collapse. Bruce glared at him from the far end of the table where he was sitting.

“Language young man.”

“Is he really that bad?” Tim asked.

“Listen boys I don’t know what he’s like as a person but I’m sure he’s not that bad.”

From the corner Jason let out a loud laugh. “Ha! That’s a load of bull-”

“Language Jason!”

Damian by far was hardly paying any attention to his family’s feud, rather he was busy texting Jon everything his father had told him. Jon of course had his fair share of questions like the fact that he didn’t know about the existence of Aion. Damian was done explaining everything through text and decided to talk about something else with him. Like the Conner situation.

**Jonny boy: How can we be sure Conner is being mind controlled?**

**Dami: Well I mean the evidence is quite clear, he traded my brother for some alien chick with mind control abilities. Not only that but he also changed so much overnight.**

**Jonny boy: That's true :( I don’t know what to do Dami I wanna help him get out of whatever weird trance he’s in. He doesn’t act like himself anymore:(((**

Damian felt terrible he truly had no idea how he was going to help Jon get his brother back.

**Dami: I understand, and I will help you get him back for your sake and Tims**

**Jonny boy: Thx dami luv u**

  
  


**~~~~~**

The ominous manor stood before him as he looked back at it. The bodyguard unloaded his stuff from the trunk as he tried to shake the funny sensation off his legs thanks to the long ride. So this was Wayne manor...it hadn’t changed much since he last saw it. Although he had to admit he was not at all pleased with coming to Gotham, personally he’d rather know nothing about his two parents. His mother had dropped him off at some church orphanage and hardly was around. Aion hardly called her mother as well, Selina would rather be playing the devil's tango with random people than attempt to raise him. His father on the other hand while showing more interest in his well being he was still a closed off man After living in his household for a while he just left back to his hometown. Aion just wanted to be alone for the most part it wasn’t like he needed pity, he wasn’t as defenseless as many would assume. After all like the infamous Catwoman and hero Batman he himself had his own fair of fun at  _ night.  _

“Your bags sir.”

“Thanks.” He said as he took out a lollipop from his pocket. Or who knows maybe this time things would be different.

~~~~~

Damian was attempting to draw Jon from memory in the living room while Dick and Jason were on the couch beside him debating on what movie to watch. Tim for once was out of his room and trying to interact with his family but was now distracted on his laptop. Each was in their own little world when Alfred and Bruce went to go get the door. Damian had almost forgotten who was to arrive that day.

“Aion it’s been so long.” Damian heard Bruce say to someone in the hall. The steps in the hall got closer as they got to the room they were in. Damian stood up to see a reflection of himself. Well almost himself. 

Aion was now around his height, with similar face structure as him, and same raven dark hair. Both Damian and Aion had green eyes but Aion’s piercing eyes belonged to his mother. He was also dressed to the brim of being goth.

“Long time no see brother.”

“Aion.” Damian said.

“Hey welcome to the bat pack, the best pack there is!” Dick said enthusiastically as he shook his hand.

“Wow, thanks very heartwarming.” Aion said.

“I’m so glad you’ll be patrolling with us. It’ll be so cool having another person around.” Dick said grinning.

Aion seemed flattered and smiled back.

Damian often wondered why Dick was a huge fan of new members joining the bat clan.

“Aion I’ll show you to your room and then I’ll fix you up some lunch.” Alfred said in a gentle tone.

“Sounds good.”

~~~~~~

To say the least Aion was quite the interesting character to say the least. Damian wasn’t too sure what to think of him since he was all over the place. He didn’t give Damian any problems, on the contrary Damian and Anion got along relatively well. On his first day at Gotham high however, Aion managed to flirt with as many middle aged teachers as he could and gave certain teachers a hard time. He also somehow managed to make new enemies as well and managed to become the most talked about student that day.

_ For fucks sake it was only the first day. _


	7. Tim tom

Between his mother ranting about work and his brother and father fighting, Jon always felt the need to get out of the house. However for once he was thrilled to be home since Dami had texted him saying he had a plan for getting Conner back. Jon was absolutely thrilled and now was wishing the clock would turn six already.

“Conner Kent is that the smell of weed?” His father yelled at the top of his lungs from the living room.

“How do you know what weed smells like dad?” Conner challenged.

“I-”

“Ha! Busted dad you’re grounded!” Conner teased. 

Jon scoffed at the ridiculous comments that were exchanged as he went back to reading, glancing at the time which seemed to be going by very slow. But of course there was a point where after arguing Conner sat his ass down the couch and started chewing really loudly. Jon looked over at him and said “I wonder how your girlfriend tolerates your annoying ass.” 

“M’gann isn’t my girlfriend, she's with that lagoon boy.”

“Wait...really?”

“Yes.”

~~~~~

“They’re not dating?” Damian asked in disbelief. 

The two were now outside in the garden of Wayne manor, Bruce was at Wayne enterprises for the afternoon and Damian managed to smuggle superboy inside the property. Alfred the cat purred and twirled around Jon’s leg as he sat on the grass. 

“Yeah it’s so weird, if they aren’t dating why the hell is he acting the way he is?” Jon wondered out loud.

Damian tapped his chin with his finger. “I think..”

“You think what?” Jon said standing up, instantly towering over Dami.

Damian seemed to be deep in thought. “Look Jon I think I know who can tell us what we need to know but we can’t tell them about our whole mind control theory. Alright?”

“Sounds good.”

A few minutes later they were in the manors library where Tim was rearranging books and drinking his fourth cup of coffee the day.

“Hey Tim-tom we need to ask you some questions.” Damian said.

“Sure is it about your homework or something?”

“Not exactly but do you know the original reason why Conner broke up with the martian chick before Con began dating you?”

Oh now things were getting personal, Jon noticed some discomfort in Tim after Dami mentioned Conner. Tim ran his hair through his dark hair and sighed.

“Well he didn't really talk about his previous lovers much...but he did tell me that he called things off with M’gann because she was attempting to reimagine his memories.”

Jon and Damian were taken aback by this information.

“What do you mean reimagine?” Jon asked.

“Oh you know reinvent them-change them permanently from the real memories.” Tim explained.

All this really just put into play their earlier suspicions about her powers.

“Oh and to top it off a little while after he broke things off with her she got with this lagoon man.” Tim said.

_The lagoon boy Conner mentioned earlier._

“Speaking of which, why do you guys need this information anyway?” Tim said, eyeing them suspiciously.

“Uh no reason just curiosity.” Jon said.

“Okay then..”

“Alright by Tim, we’ll see you later!” Damian said as he pushed Jon out the library door.

~~~~~ 

“So what’s your plan?”

“My plan has changed now and will be set into motion in a couple of days.” Damian said as they lay besides each other on the patch of grass. He caressed Alfred the cat's ears.

“Really?”

“Yes, I did more research on M’gann and her mind control powers can go away if she is exposed to fire. Apparently her kind fears fire.”

“Wait...so..”

Damian gave him a devilish grin.”That’s where you come in and use a little bit of your heat vision to provoke a fire in her presence. Not enough to kill her of course but to weaken her grip on your sibling.”

Jon felt a wave of uncertainty hit him. “Are you sure this isn’t going too far?”

Damian brows furrowed. "She took it too far when she hurt _my_ brother and Conner just _stood_ there like nothing was happening."

Jon felt terrible as tears threatened to spill from his eyes. As much as he wanted to go through a more pacifist route he knew he couldn't. Mind control was the reason why his brother was acting like such a huge dick to his father and boyfriend Tim. And Conner as well had the audacity to hurt Dami at the time. When Damian was just trying to defend Tim.

"Baby? I'm so sorry I didn't mean to make you cry." Damian said as he scooted closer.

Jon sniffed. "No it's okay you're right."

Damian lay on him and covered him with quick pecks. "I'm sorry I just want to get things back to normal again, I didn't mean to sound heartless."

Jon giggled. "It's okay Dami I understand, I want things to get back to normal as well." He reached out to take his hand.

"So we'll try to get Conner back?"

"Yes."

Damian was about to stand up but instead tackled Jon down and kissed him.

~~~~~

Jon and Bart were in the Gotham high study hall trying to get some work done but Bart kept talking about the dance rather than working.

"You taking demon boy- I mean Damian?"

"Yes I'm taking Dami." Jon said smiling.

"Awesome dude, we should like meet up."

While Bart was going on about it, Jon noticed Billy slumped in the corner of the room. 

"Hey hold up I'll be back." Jon went to make his way across the room trying not to bring any attention. He slid into the seat across Billy.

"Hey Billy.."

Bully looked up from his spiderman comic book. "Hey…"

"Look I...I'm sorry for not being the best friend you deserve. The truth is I have loved Damian for a long time and when you told me that you liked him...I didn't know how to react. I'm so sorry, I know it was selfish of and stupid as well to have fought you in such a way. The truth is I miss my best friend….you." Jon took a deep breath.

Billy seemed to have a mixture of emotions on his face but a small smile crept on his lips.

"No I should apologize...Damian chose you and I should've respected that no matter what I felt. And the fight was my fault I shouldn't have treated you like that."

He held his hands out and Jon took them.

"So we good bud?" Billy teased.

"Yup we good." Jon grinned. “Come join us.”

They walked over to where Bart was who was skimming through a magazine. “Guys I know what we should go as to the dance!”

“As what?” Billy asked.

“As rave teens! You know the ones that dress in neon and drink alcohol like there's no tomorrow.”

“Uh Dam apparently already has our suits planned so I'll have to pass.” Jon recalled Damian mentioning that he ordered them from Chanel. Jon had know idea what a Chanel was.

“Yeah I’ll pass as well since I’m getting a rental.” Billy said.

“Aw man I guess it's just me….if I can cover myself in neon paint.” Bart said.

Billy leaned closer across the table and whispered. “So tonight I’m doing my first patrol alone.”

“That's great.” Bart whispered back.

“Yeah, the heroes finally trust me but supermans always had my back.” Billy said with a wink.

The bell rang and they all left to their next class.

~~~~~

  
  


The night was crisp in metropolis, Billy now Shazam was at the top of it all. It was a quiet night and it was probably done on purpose since it was his first night out. The buildings seemed bigger at night as he flew past them. The streets were deserted at this hour of course and there was no one around.

At least it should’ve been. A shadowy figure hopped from tenement building to building. This was suspicious since no other person should be patrolling around this area. So he examined closer and realized the person was wearing all black and carrying a bag.

He decided to quickly try and catch up to the person but the figure noticed him and ducked between the alleyways. It became a game of hide and seek as Shazam tried desperately to catch the suspect. He knew they were guilty of something since they wouldn’t have ran away right?

Shazam couldn’t tell if the person was a human or not but they were sure as hell fast and had amazing agility. From the way they jumped to the way they powered through buildings and anything that came their way.

Finally a brief tackle and he caught up to them, he pushed them down and he got a hiss in return. He was finally able to get a good look at the person. The suspect was wearing a skin tight suit and a black mask that covered his whole face but his mouth and jaw. His costume nearly reminded him of catwoman.

“Let go of me!” 

“Not until I see what’s in here.” Shazam tore the bag open and inside was a single diamond. 

Now he wasn’t an expert but he could tell this was stolen from a person's home rather than an actual jewelry shop. It also meant judging by its rough condition that it was a personal matter.

“Who did you steal this from?” Shazam commanded maintaining his grip.

“Don’t you wanna know my name first?”

“I won’t repeat myself.” Shazam growled.

“Ugh fine only because you seem kinda cute, it was my moms I stole it from her apartment. It’s her most prized possession, instead of me.”

“Who’s your mother?” Shazam had to prove a new theory.

“You wouldn’t believe me.”

“Say it.”

“Catwoman.”

His theory was correct, he let go of the foe. The suited boy stood up and looked directly at him.

“Woah...won’t cha look at that...you look so much better when you’re not trying to kill me hot stuff.”

A warm sensation crept on Shazams neck. Was this dude actually trying to flirt with him? 

The boy stepped closer and Shazam found himself unable to move a single muscle.

“You can call me Lion….for now.” He teased

“Hey..”

_Was hey the only thing he could say right now? God he was pathetic._

“And you are?”

“That's confiscated information.” He stuttered out. 

Lion ran his fingers across his chest. “Mmm you’re no fun.” He turned and walked away from, his walk resembling that of a strut. Very much the way a model would walk. 

“Oh here's this.” He handed him the bag with the diamond inside it.

Lion seemed surprised. “You’re not giving it back to its original owner?”

Shazam looked back. “Nope whatever happens between you and her is none of my business now if you were to steal from a shop however...things would be different.”

Lion’s confusion turned into a grin. “Aw thanks cutie...I’ll keep that in mind for next time.” 

When he looked back however he had disappeared into the night leaving no trace of ever being there in the first place.

~~~~~

Anion was lucky no one was awake at the manor or they probably out doing hero shit. He had gone out to steal his mom’s prized diamond since he got bored. Among the way he didn’t realize he would stumble upon a very attractive hero. 

_He was a whole snack indeed. He’d definitely hit that for sure._

He stopped dead in his tracks when the door across from the one he came in, began to open. His brother Damian walked in carefully, wearing his casual clothes and stopped when they both made eye contact. Anion presumed he was out on a night stroll with the boyfriend he sometimes spoke of. They didn’t speak for a moment. 

“I won’t tell if you don’t tell.” Anion spoke softly.

“Deal.” 

They both nodded and parted ways to head off to their rooms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Conner and Supes part was inspired by a vine :DDD


	8. Blind love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter dedicated to the mind and thoughts of a Tim Drake

The clock’s annoying tune rang out disturbing Tim’s blissful state of being. He tiredly turned it off but remained under the covers for a moment. He knew he shouldn’t be staying up till three in the morning when he wasn’t even patrolling but he couldn’t help it. It had only been a few weeks since the fair and he remembered every detail of what happened that day so clearly. He sat up and wrapped his blanket around himself. As much as he wanted to say he was over their relationship he just was not in any shape or form over it. As pathetic as it seemed he was far from getting over Conner. Tim couldn’t stop the tears that raced down his cheeks. Great, it was barely eight in the morning and not only was he tired from staying up throughout most of the night but he was also going to bawl. 

_All for a boy. He guessed the first love does hurt the most, his dad was right Conner would break his heart eventually. He always said kyrptonians couldn't be trusted._

He closed his eyes as he began to recall the event of his break up.

Conner showed up unexpectedly at the manor and for some reason looked so different, his usual punk like demeanor was now an average dude kind. (Not that Tim minded since he still looked like a full course meal)

Conner had been acting so strange when they started talking. Tim had tried to pull him in for a bear hug but Conner didn’t hug back and felt so unusually stiff. This made Tim get antsy and in a second his mind had a million possible scenarios of what could have made his normally cuddle bug boyfriend this way. However out of all the possibilities he imagined he never thought about the one thing that would shred his heart.

_This relationship isn’t working out Timothy…_

Tim snapped back into reality and with his sleeves wiped the trail of tears off his cheeks. He got up and went on with his morning routine but the memory of his heart break was still raw and bleeding.

When Conner stormed out the manor Tim had been left a mess on the floor. He was curled up n a ball and sobbing, he felt vulnerable and pathetic. Thankfully no one had overheard what went on and he retreated to his room.

Then the fair incident happened only hours after his break up. He had somehow found himself craving fresh air and was also in need of a distraction. That’s where he found Conner getting cozy with M’gann. Now Tim wouldn’t consider himself a jealous person but boy did he see red at that moment.

Tim looked at himself in his bedroom mirror, all he saw was a sad person who was in need of sleep. He knew he had to have looked so messed up at the time that someone like Damian even took pity on him.

It made him think of how Conner looked at him when Tim had clung and fallen onto his knees, desperately begging him to stay with him. Conner’s face was one of pity, pity for the poor little bird that had fallen so deeply in love with him. But of course unknown to the little bird the joke was on him.

Tim once heard of a turkish show called _Kara sevda,_ the word itself means black love or blind love. Black love alluding to how uncontrollable desire and unrequited love can render someone hopeless and broken. Has Tims love been this way? He couldn’t be sure but that didn’t take away from the fact that he was still head over heels for a kryptonian who probably no longer thought about him the way Tim still thought of him.


	9. The original lovebirds pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timothy seemed to stop dead in his tracks and turned to look at him. “K-kon?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you find the twilight references lmaooo

Aion knew there was something up...not technically wrong but rather something going on. It was rather early in the morning and the Wayne household had been eating breakfast, the whole table was busy in their own little world but Damian seemed a bit off. At around nine everyone cleared out of the house while Damian stayed behind.

Aion was on the couch watching a show when his father came around. Now Aion and his Bruce weren’t exactly close but they didn’t hate each other or anything. It just seemed like they simply didn’t know how to act around each other. Meaning they were awkward as fuck if they were ever alone in the same room. It was almost as if Bruce simply didn’t know what to say. To which Aion couldn’t blame him for it since he was the same way as well.

“I’ll be out for most of the day since we have had a couple of issues at the company lately...but feel free to call me if there’s anything wrong.” Bruce said, avoiding eye contact.

“Sounds good dad.”

Much to their dislike there was some awkward silence and he took off afterwards. Aion knew a part of the reason why they acted so fiddly was because he did resemble his mother a bit more. He knew that the batcat relationship had always been rocky, well that was to be expected since it started as a fun adventure on a rooftop.

_Curse his unfortunate genes._

He was daydreaming about that cute hero he encountered the other day when Damian went to go open the door despite it not being knocked. As if one cue Jon showed up their front door. That wasn’t the strange part since Jon usually showed up to take Damian away.

Now this was odd because Damian took him to their fathers study and a few moments later they announced they were leaving. Aion knew that curiosity could kill the cat so he didn’t try and say anything…..but rather he did follow. He was curious to see what they were up to.

~~~~~

“So where to honey?” Jon asked, as he carried Dami in his arms bridal style. 

Damian clutched him as he was not so used to a flying lover. “To mount justice, I heard that’s where the young justice nerds hang out.”

Jon seemed confused. “I thought Aqualad destroyed it?”

“Well it’s back apparently and completely rebuilt.”

“Do you think they’ll be there?” 

“Perhaps if not then we’ll figure it out.”

“What is the plan?” Jon asked as they flew above the city. Freeing a hand Damian took out a piece of scrap paper and unfolded it. “So I stayed up thinking about some possibilities while keeping in mind some nonlethal ones for your sake.”

Jonathan was actually surprised. “Wait you really kept that in mind..for me?”

“Yeah-” Damian then found himself being crushed against Jon’s chest and unable to breath. Jon was practically squeezing the life out of him without realizing it.

“Oh Dami! You're so sweet to me, for keeping non lethal options in mind.” Jon said happily as he continued to be oblivious to crushing his lover.

“Ah yes um beloved you're welcome but please your superman strength is killing me.” Damian said.

Jon looked confused for a moment before the realization hit him. “Oh right I’m sorry.” He loosened his grip on his lover. “I’ll let you talk now.”

“Right so I was thinking we could casually show up to their stupid clubhouse and talk to all the caped weirdos there first. Just make it seem like we ever so casually stopped by, next we try to get close to M’gann but not to close. Not enough for her to notice us at least and then that’s where you come in.”

“What am I supposed to do?”

“An interesting fact I learned about the martian people is that they are very sensitive towards fire to the point where lighting a match near them can weaken their power. So that’s where you come in, Jon you will use your power to somehow cause a small fire or some shit near her. When she’s weakened she will lose her grip on Kon and then we’ll interrogate her.”

Jonathan still had doubts on his mind however. “I think it’s a great plan but Dami I’m not sure how to make an accidental fire.”

“Hmm let me think about that now..”

They arrived at the island and he put Damian down, as they were both walking through the ong pathways to get to the building Jon couldn’t help but to feel like they were being watched. He stopped his tracks and sure enough he can sense a presence behind them.

“What is it?”

“Someones here hold on.” He crept past the trees no longer visible to Damian. Jon spotted the person then leaped onto him and tackled him to the ground.

“What the hell!”

“Aion? What the fuck are you doing here?” Jon demanded. He was not expecting the watcher to be Damian’s brother in a black skin tight cat looking costume.

Aion rubbed his back. “Ow, well isn’t it obvious? I was following you both silly.”

Damian emerged from where he was. “Aion what the...how did you follow us all the way from the city?”

He sat up and stretched. “Hey big bro well I was bored at home and I wanted to see what you were up to so I followed you love birds. And well that was hard to do since superman jr over there can fly over buildings, oceans, and shit.”

“Tt, stalking is more like it. Don’t you have hobbies Aion?”

He scratched the back of his scalp. “Um….does going out at night without dad knowing count?”

“Should we take him home?” Jon asked.

“Please don’t-future brother in law, I’m bored.” Aion pleaded.

Damian thought of something. “Actually this can serve as a benefit for us.” Both Aion and Jon eyed him suspiciously.

“Just both of you follow my lead.”

~~~~~

  
  


The door opened and Bart looked surprised to see his fellow friend Jon and Damian with some other cat dude.

“Woah what a surprise come in!”

“Hey Bart I hope we didn’t intrude or anything.” Jon said.

“Nonsense what can I do for you?’

Damian stepped forward. “Yes well my brother here wants to join the young justice and even though I keep telling him to not join this stupid clubhouse he still insists. So I was wondering if you could give Aion a little tour of the building.”

Aion bared his teeth attempting to smile.

“Oh sure! It’s a good day since most of the league is out but some members are still in here and you could talk to them as well. Follow meee.” Bart said.

They all went inside and Bart began to chat and explain stuff about what the members did. Damian took note on how Aion would occasionally flirt back rather than answer professionally, hopefully he didn’t do that infront of Bart’s beetle boyfriend Jaimie Reyes because then he’d leave with a bruised face.

When they were out of sight he turned to Jon. “Can you detect where M’gann is?”

Jonathan seemed to concentrate for a second before he looked up at Dami. “It seems like they built a new training room here because it didn’t seem to be there originally but she’s there.”

“Perfect.”

~~~~~

Jon and Damian had been throwing weak punches at each other and it was getting pathetic. To look discreet they decided to fake interest in the training room where they decided to practice. Damian knew from the corner of the large room where M’gann stood with other teammates she would throw occasional glances at them. Damian swore he didn’t know what was taking Aion and Bart so freaking long.

Finally Bart and Aion casually walked in and he winked at him.

“Jon he winked- now get into position.” Damian commanded. Jon flew back and Damian looked at Aion who was talking to M’gann and distracting them with questions.

“Now.” He whispered to Jon.

Jon shot his heat vision at Damian to which according to the plan he successfully dodged as it went right next to their target. Of course their intention was not to hit her but to cause a small fire (which it did) to which she immediately fell onto the floor. The young heros put out the fire instantly and took her away.

“I’m so sorry!” Jon called out. A trainer nearby said it was okay but to be more careful when using elemental powers.

Damian smiled at him and at Aion who gave him a thumbs up. It was done, her powers were temporarily weakened to the point where she had no hold over Conner. 

  
  


~~~~~

The three walked into the room she was when no one was around. The moment they opened the door she looked up and furrowed her brows. “It’s you two...and a cat man?” She recognized Jon and Damian from the fair.

“Very funny.” Aion said, rolling his eyes.

“Cut the crap, why the hell were you fucking with Conners mind?” Damian demanded.

M’gann actually looked defeated and tired of this. “It was out of spite and anger...I was pretty salty since Conner had a successful relationship and was gloating about it. Conner got over our relationship after he didn’t like certain things I would do with people's mind and his. Seeing him with Timothy all carefree and in love...it just made me jealous but I get it now that I took it too far.”

“Oh shit no wonder why Timbo’s depressed as fuck, he’s like that one bitch from the second Twilight movie.” Aion said.

Damian looked at her not showing any emotion. “Do you actually regret it? Because I doubt you realize how much damage you have caused.”

“M’gann I understand where you’re coming to an extent but you didn't just hurt Conner, you completely destroyed all the trust Tim had in Conner and the love they built.” Jon explained.

“Jonathan...I am so sorry...to both of you as well for my little shit show at the fair.” M’gann said, holding back tears.

“Tt it’s not exactly us you have to apologize to.” Damian growled.

~~~~

“Well we did it.” Jon said putting an arm around Damian.

“Yeah this was stressful like this literally made me hate superpowered beings.”

“Ouch babe.”

“Well you’re an exception.” He said as he kissed his cheek.

They were about to exit the building when they heard a scream and both watched as Aion sprinted towards them like his life depended on it.

“Fuck fuck fuck fuck!” He screamed.

“What’s the matter with you?” Damian called out to him.

His question was answered however when Jamie Reyes aka the blue beetle was running right behind him looking like hell itself. “This is what you get for flirting with my boyfriend you _shank_!”

  
  


~~~~~

  
  


Jon couldn’t count the times Kon had apologized for his reckless behavior the past hour. He’s been doing this ever since he got his mind back.

“Jon my boy.” Conner said, rubbing his face. “I fucked up so bad, oh my god Tim must hate me.” 

“Relax Kon if you relax you can explain to him what happened and he’ll understand.” Jon reassured.

Conner jumped off the couch and stood tall. “I have to apologize to him, I need to go see my baby bird-”

Jon smirked at the cute nickname. But then watched as Conner jumped out the window from their apartment. Well he supposed it was up to him to tell his parents why he was acting so strange now.

~~~~~  
  


Conner managed to spot Tim heading out of his university courses and heading straight to his car. He caught up to him and called out his name. 

“Tim!”

Timothy seemed to stop dead in his tracks and turned to look at him. “K-kon?”

He got closer and looked at him. Tim was as lovely as when he last saw him at the fair.

“Tim I can explain what happened. It was M’gann-”

“I know.”

“You do?”

Tim looked away. “Yes Damian told me.”

He stepped forward. “Tim I am so sorry-”

“Don’t touch me, just stop.” Tim whimpered softly. This shredded Conner’s heart to pieces.

“Listen I don’t know what kinda sick game you were both playing with me but please stop. I just don’t want to be played with.” Tim sobbed.

“Timmy please I had no idea what she was planning but what I do know is that I love you very much and you mean the world to me. I would never hurt you like that in any universe.”

Tim seemed to get tense. “Conner it’s just I was so hurt because you were so messed up to me and she made you act so heartless. I just….I need to go…” He opened his car and hesitantly drove away.

Conner stood defeated, he had just ruined one of the most perfect things he had in life...his love..

_~~~~~~~_

_{Memory}_

_“And so the lion fell in love with the little bird.”_

_“What a stupid little bird.” Tim had said as he curled beneath him._

_“What a sick, masochistic lion.” Conner added, watching his hold on Tim. He still had to watch his strength around him or he could accidentally crush his bird. Curse the fact that he still couldn’t control his kryptonian strength._

_“Maybe the story is different.”_

_“How so my little bird?”_

_Tim held Conner’s face and bought him into a kiss. Conner grunted when Tim’s plush lips left his. “Maybe the little bird was smart enough to know what it wanted.”_

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some song inspo for Tim and Conner's scene  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4Y5PnBn9sps&list=PLl4lFfozlRA_kw69E1bVF4EasOFQliENj&index=16


	10. The original lovebirds pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The air around him grew colder but he didn’t move a muscle. Kon didn't feel like going home yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some mini bart x Jaime at the end of the chap :P

“I swear if I ever see that _puto_ around I’m going to give him the hit of his life.”

Jon looked across the lunch table where Jaime seemed to be blowing steam. Bart next to him was attempting to calm him. It took Bart and Jon several attempts to hold Jaime down while Aion ran for his life. It had not been a great first impression many had on Aion.

“Bee-tell relax he didn’t know I was in a relationship and I couldn’t even tell that he was flirting.” Bart admitted.

“Please cariño, he was clearly trying to get to your pants.”

“Jaime please don’t go beating up Damian’s younger sibling.” Jon pleaded.

The whole group turned to look at him. “What the fuuuuck that’s his brother? Like a biological brother?” Garfield asked.

“Yeah his half sibling, so please don’t give him a hard time he’s new around here.” Jon said.

“Well tell him to stop trying to seduce people that are in relationships.” Jaime huffed.

“Will do but give him a chance he’s actually pretty cool.”

Jaime didn’t look convinced. “I don’t know amigo. He seems quite…..intense.” They were all quiet or a moment before Bart broke the silence. “So are you guys still going to the dance?”

“For sure.”

“I thought Batman didn’t like you.” Garfield said as he loudly chewed on his cheeto chips.

“Well it’s complicated because Damian has yet to tell him we are attending it.” Jon admitted.

“Jeez that’s totally not crash at all dude.” 

“Yeah.” Jon said, taking a hold of his backpack as he heard the bell ring.

~~~~~

Conner tossed a rock and watched as it fell from the rooftop to the seemingly dark bottom. He was somewhere in Gotham...although he wasn’t too sure. Ever since he last spoke to Tim he had just wandered around everywhere looking and feeling soulless. Cassie had said to him that he was strong and that he’d get over in no time, that it was only a matter of time and healing. While yes Conner was strong-physically he never truly felt so emotionally strong. Just look at him he was legit sitting on a rooftop of an old run down house while moping about a teen relationship.

He looked up at Gotham’s night sky; he couldn’t believe how much it differed from Metropolis. The stars here were actually visible at night while the illuminating city lights would make it nearly impossible to see the stars in Metropolis. The look was just so aesthetically pleasing in a way...it reminded him of Tim’s old obsession with taking neat pictures. Conner at that time didn’t understand the hype for those types of pictures until he saw the result. Which was a weirdly cute photograph. Tim had taken so many on all the dates they would go on of themselves. Drake actually hung all those pictures on a small section of the room and called it “his favorite place.” 

“Why is that your favorite place?” Conner had asked him as he admired how neatly every picture hung. Tim had come from behind and unbeknownst to Kon was only wearing his signature black t shirt. Drake held him from behind as his soft lips whispered in his ear, “Because it’s got both of us in it.” Before he pulled him in for a kiss which would lead to Conner taking him to bed. He wondered if the photo section of them was still there.

The air around him grew colder but he didn’t move a muscle. Kon didn't feel like going home yet, he wanted a few more moments of time for himself. The few moments however turned into hours and before he knew it was much more darker than it was before.

“God I need to head home now.” 

Conner was about to get about from his sitting position on the floor when he heard something land on the other side of the roof.

“No wait please stay….stay with me..”

He turned and his jaw nearly dropped when he saw Tim, only he seemed to be on patrol since he was wearing his red robin costume.

“I...Tim?”

Tim’s fingers fidgeted nervously as he mustered the courage to speak up. “Conner...I’m sorry for pushing you away.” He looked like he was going to start crying behind his mask.

Conner tried to approach him but he beat him to it and Tim threw himself into Conner’s arms.

“I was just so confused and overwhelmed by how you were acting that I was anxious. And in the process I hurt you...the one person I love the most.” He whispered softly “And this all wasn’t your fault Kon..”

A wave of relief washed over Conner as he held Tim tightly. “Timothy it’s okay I understand baby, while I wasn't in control I treated you wrong.”

Tim took his hand and placed it on his cheek. “It wasn’t any of our faults...now Kon are you willing to take this bird back?”

Conner smiled at him and stroked his hair. “For sure my little bird.”

Tim smiled and planted a kiss on his lips, they remained locked in each other's arms for as long as they could.

“You know...I think I know how I can make it up to you.” Tim said, poking his cheek.

“How so little bird?”

“What if I took you out on a surprise date tomorrow? I calculated the many possibilities of where I’ll take you!”

Conner smiled at his nerd boyfriend. “Sounds fantastic little birdie.”

_The original lovebirds were back.._

~~~~~~

“You know bebé, I never realized how lame putting decorations can be.” Jaime complained as he struggled to get the neon banner up the ladder. **“I detect that this is the last one.”** Khaji da told him. Bart looked up at him from the bottom where he was quickly setting up tables. 

“Haha I’m more concerned about the school's budget, I mean look at all this stuff. They claim to have good money yet they go for the most tacky stuff and weird colors.” He said gesturing at the neon and glitter vomit decorations.

Jaime carefully climbed down the ladder and joined Bart. Even though it was two days before the dance they were asked to prepare the gym where it would be held. Eduardo should have been there to help as well but he disappeared around thirty minutes ago saying “he had to use the toilet.” But seeing how long he was taking he probably ditched and they had done all the work without him.

“Are we done now Jaime?”

“Yes cariño we are finished. We should get going now.” Jaime was going to leave but Bart grabbed his hand.

“Corazón?”

Jaime’s heart paced quicker as he noticed the seductive look on his face. “Not so fast, buggy.”

**“I can sense that the Impulse wants to participate in certain activities like-”**

“Shut up!” Jaime hisse at the bug.

“You know..back in the mount when that cat kid was flirting and you got jealous...I never realized how sexy you are when possessive.” Bart admitted.

Jaimie smirked and pulled him closer whispering in his ear. “Well I had the right to be celoso since that bastardo was flirting with mi amor.” 

Bart let out a giggle. “Why don’t you show me how possesive you can be?” He said gesturing at a nearby storage closet.

**“Oh my..”**

“Whatever you say mi cielo.” In a quick move he carried Bart over to the storage closet as they were locking lips.

~~~~~

Eduardo made his way over to the double doors that led to the gym. He had to admit he did take a while in the restroom mostly because he was procrastinating on his phone. But he didn’t take that long right? Eduardo could also admit that he only stayed after school just to hang out with Bart who was his crush. However he was taken by Jaime who didn’t like it when someone was messing with his partners. He got that very clear when he witnessed the blue beetle nearly rip the lion in half.

As he got into the gym he realized they had finished without him.

_Well shit he did take too long._

He looked around for them but it seemed like they had already left. However as he was going to turn back to leave he heard noises. Eduardo couldn’t distinguish what he was hearing when he heard several thumps in the closet followed by several moans. Moans? Oh fuck no. In the closet really?

Eduardo felt his ears turn red as he tried to get out of there as quick as possible.

  
  



	11. Dancing kings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Personally Damian didn’t understand how Aion managed to outrun Blue beetle especially since Reyes seemed ready to annihilate him when Jon and Damian saw them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just one more chapter! Thank you all for making it this far! :D I'm so grateful :))

Damian could swear that Tim came back to life the moment he got back with Kon. It was as if he was never depressed in the first place, he even began to drink coffee again. He just seemed so….alive now it was oddly relieving. Tim had arrived from patrol seemingly excited and had announced that he was back with Conner-much to Bruce’s dislike but he strangely didn't say anything. However Damian did notice him sulk in the corner more than he usually does.

“Master Damian, a package has arrived for you.”

“Thanks Alfred.” Damian took the black box and went up to his room. He pulled off the lid and the endless amounts of paper that came with it. He took out two black suits, one for Jon and the other for himself. Before the purchase he had gotten Jon’s exact measurements so he was confident that it would fit him like a glove. 

He had chosen to go with the classic and most beloved color, which was black, for both of them. His suit was the usual sleek, with a green button up shirt, and black tie. While the one he ordered for Jon had a blue turtleneck underneath. Damian though it’d suit him well.

Now the hard part was dealing with Bruce’s ever changing emotions...or maybe he didn’t have to. 

He was lost in thought when his door loudly busted open and then shut. He looked to see his brother Aion had actually come in. He threw himself onto Damian’s bed and let out a frustrated sigh.

“Aion how are your injuries?”

Aion didn’t look up at him. “Are you mocking me? Because I’m feeling mocked.”

He let out a low chuckle and recalled the minor little incident at the mount. After interrogating M’gann, Aion had gone out of his way to attempt to ask Bart Allen out. Bart had kindly rejected the offer but for some reason Damian’s brother was rather insistant. What the moron had also failed to realize was that Jaime Reyes the actual mate of Bart was in the room and heard everything. This not only pissed him off but somehow also riled up Khaji Da and then one thing led to another. Reyes turned into Blue beetle and chased Aion around the mount in an almost cartoonish fashion. Personally Damian didn’t understand how Aion managed to outrun Blue beetle especially since Reyes seemed ready to annihilate him when Jon and Damian saw them. 

Sadly neither Jon or Damian could save him in time from pulling him out of the chaos. Blue beetle did leave a couple of marks on the lion boy. Only some bruises that could heal but thankfully nothing permanent or too noticeable for their father to notice. 

“I’m actually concerned for your bruises though.” Damian said.

“Hmmp well they’re fine….remind me never to mess with speedsters.” Aion said. 

“Well maybe if you would have flirted with the speedster your ass wouldn't have been kicked by the unstable beetle.” Damian shot back.

“Ugh my bruises are fine.” He said changing the topic. “Hey...what are the suits for?”

Damian placed the suits inside his dresser and then shut it. “For Jon and I, it’s for his high school dance we are attending tomorrow.”

Aion’s lips curled into an evil smirk-nearly resembling his mothers. “You’re planning to sneak out?”

“Yes since father doesn’t approve of Jon, he thinks I’m using him for some sort of benefit.”

“That’s strange...but not too unusual coming from batman the hater of kryptonians. Also I won’t tell no one so don't worry about me ratting you out.” Aion said.

“Thanks..”

~~~~~

Over the years Damian was trusted enough to head out of the house enough without needing to tell anyone. So he grabbed the box that contained the suits and headed towards Jon’s house where they got ready.

Now as they arrived at the high school with their arms linked, it looked exactly how they imagined it. As in tacky and pretty rushed all the “decorations” were already falling off and they weren’t even inside yet. 

“So how did you convince your batdad to let you out of the cage?” Jon said in a low whisper.

“I did not, I just left.” Damian said with a wink.

Jon chuckled. “That sounds exactly like something you would do when you were twelve.”

Finally the gym opened and they were let into the typical high school dance. Somehow a student managed to sneak some alcohol in and that only made everyone around them more rowdy. The music was blaring through the speakers and the enormous crowd of students made it impossible to actually dance or move.

So they were with their friends when Billy actually showed up. He was looking rather happy and wearing a tux.

“Billy?” Damian said.

“Jon! Damian! What’s up.” Billy said grinning as he fist bumped Jon.

“Nothing just trying to not die in the middle of the dance floor.” Damian said wiping sweat off his brow. 

“Haha same my date and I were nearly suffocating when we were on our way to the snack table.” Billy said.

“Oh you got a date dude?” Garfield said appearing behind Jonathan. The group looked at Billy who became a flustered mess. 

“Y-yeah.” He said nervously.

“Come on dude introduce us!” Garfield said enthusiastically. 

Billy nodded and disappeared for a while before he came back linked arms with a perfect stranger….who was not such a stranger.

“Aion what the fuck?” Damian said.

“Hey Dami.” Aion said.

“Wait, you know each other?” Billy asked, looking back in forth between the two.

“Yes! He’s my brother Aion Wayne.”

“You're a Wayne?” Billy screeched in surprise at Aion.

“Hah yeah dude.”

Billy seemed almost mind blown. “I think I need to sit down.”

“Good luck with that.”

The music blared louder and the neon lights glew to the point where they were nearly blinding.

“So how’d you two meet?” Jon asked.

“Oh well on a rooftop here in Metropolis.” Aion said, still holding onto Billy. Damian felt himself smile at this whole strange situation. Little did he know the night was about to get more entertaining.

“Why the  _ fuck  _ are you here!” Damian whipped his body around trying to look for the source of the question. His eyes scanned the crowd of wild and half drunk high schoolers and then he saw it. Well not it but him. It was Jaime and he was staring directly at Aion, and judging by his face he wasn’t too thrilled to see him. His sibling looked like he wanted to curl up in a ball.

“Jaime amigo.” Garfield said putting an arm around him as he attempted to calm the mood down. “Where’s Bart?” Gar asked.

“Here.” Bart said as he had sped through the crowd to reach them. “How are you guys doing? AndohmygodDamiyourbrotherandWallyaresocute.”

Damian cocked his head. “What was that about my brother?”

Bart pointed behind them and sure enough the night got weirder. Damian saw his brother Dick and his boyfriend Wally, freaking dancing as students surrounded them egging them on. It was as if they were doing acrobatics or some shit. But he had to admit it was rather amusing to watch. Dick tossed Wally into the air and in a quick motion Wally was back in his arms planting a kiss on his temple.

And next to them Conner and Tim were as well doing their fair share of  _ dirty dancing. _ It seemed as if Tim somehow managed to convince Conner to attend some tango classes because they were dancing like pros. From the way they positioned themselves to the way they would gaze into each other's eyes like love struck idiots in love. Their passion rivaled the acrobats who were too busy tossing each other into the air.

“What’s Grayson and Tim doing here?”

“Well they all volunteered to chaperone the dance.” Bart explained.

“Well they’re all having way too much fun to actually be chaperoning.” Eduardo said, crossing his arms.

“Aw but Ed look, they’re so cute.”

“Pfft don’t let those boomers steal the spotlight or else they’ll be nominated as prom kings.” Gar said.

Jaime looked at him in disgust. “Dude nobody uses the word “boomers” anymore and secondly they can’t be nominated since they’re chaperones.”

They argued back and forth before the song abruptly changed to a more hip hop and fast paced kind and the people began to dance much more wilder. It seemed as if the romance and slow songs were completely thrown out the window.

Bart grabbed Jaime’s hand. “Come on Jaime let’s dance!” And then he dragged him towards the dance floor. Billy took Aion as well and Gar and Ed having no date decided to just take each other. (Pretty soon getting annoyed since Gar kept stepping on Ed’s shoes) Jon and Damian danced for what seemed like hours of enjoying each other's presence when someone tapped his shoulder.

“Richard?”

“Hey baby bird….big bat wants to talk to you.” Richard said, holding out his phone.

Damian hesitated and then took the phone, he left the gym to a more secluded area.

“Hello?”

“Damian.” He could nearly hear his father pinch the bridge of his nose.

“Look father I-”

“Damian...I wanted to apologize.

_ Wait what. _

“I know I haven’t been here exactly because of the stress from work and well...of being batman. I just wasn’t sure what your intentions were with Jon and I just got worried.” He said with a sigh.

“Dad it’s fine.”

“It’s not but...I’ll make it right Damian...I’ll make it right for you, Aion, and your siblings.” Bruce said.

Damian stood shell shocked he genuinely had no idea what to say. “I trust you dad.”

“Now I’ll leave you to it. We'll talk about this tomorrow.”

  
  


~~~~~

Jon noticed Dami seemed tense when he handed the phone back to Richard.

“Dami what’s wrong?”

Damian looked up at him and smiled reassuringly, “It’s nothing actually, I feel oddly relieved.”

“That’s good.” He leaned down and kissed his soft lips. They resumed dancing but then were interrupted by several pats on the microphone.

“Attention everybody! Gather around because in a few minutes we will announce the winner for the prom!” The overly cheerful freshman said. The crowd roared as they whispered who had a high chance of winning.

“So just dance away and the judges will decide!” 

“Come on dude we still got a shot at winning.” Gar complained.

“Forget it, during the whole time we were dancing you kept stepping on my shoes and tripping.” Eduardo said.

Jon pulled Damian closer. “You up for one more round of dancing?”

Damian smirked. “Well alright although we may not win since my feet are killing me.”

“That’s fine by me, after all you’re much better than a prom title.” 

“I love you superboy.” Damian whispered.

“I love you too robin.” He said bringing him close to another passionate kiss as the dancefloor around them was in chaos.

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is appreciated :D


	12. Prom kings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A rather short finale chapter :PP

Dancing for a while had led to Damian being exhausted to the point of nearly collapsing. And because of the lack of chairs, he made himself comfortable sitting on Jon’s lap. He leaned back against him and nuzzled his neck.

“Do you want to go back home Dami?” Jonathan asked gently, taking his hand.

“Perhaps we’ll leave in a little bit beloved because I’m kind of curious as to how this will end.”

A staff member appeared on stage holding a microphone and attempted to get the attention of the rowdy crowd. “Ladies and gents, and now to announce the prom royalty!” She said enthusiastically.

Regardless of all the yelling and screaming coming from the people surrounding him, Damian still let out a yawn. He also struggled to keep his eyes fully opened. Damian just let himself be cuddled by his beloved as everyone else was riled up.

“The elected prom winners are Jaime Reyes and Bart Allen.”

Amongst the crowd there were cheers but also many disappointed groans. Damian glanced at Bart and Jaime, the speedster was practically dragging the beetle across the stage. Jaime looked happy but anxious while Bart seemed very thrilled. Both were given some cheap looking ribbons and corset flowers. 

He noticed Wally taking pictures with his phone while also trying to not get crushed in the literal mosh pit made by the freshmen. Now normally they wouldn’t have minded the ensuing chaos since this had been happening the whole night but after the winners were announced, it eventually became very intolerable. To the point where a chair was thrown across the gym.

Jonathan noticed the shift in the atmosphere and whispered “Is this our cue to leave?” 

Damian got off his lap and nodded. The lovers wormed their way through the pit of people and towards their friends.

They found them in the corner of the gym desperately trying to avoid any contact with the teenagers.

“Hey amigos.”

“Jaime, Bart congrats!” Jonathan said.

“Thanks!” Bart replied grinning as he clung to Jaime.

“Well we are leaving this hell hole now, Aion could you please tell father I’m staying over at the Kent’s?” Damian asked.

“Yeah sure, Billy and I are leaving here as well. I’m deadass tired and Bill over here looks like he’s about to pass out from sleep deprivation.” Aion ran his fingers through his date's hair.

The pairs said their goodbyes and each head off to their separate ways.

Jon carried Damian bridal style as they flew across town at night. 

“You seem awfully quiet tonight my beloved. Are you bummed out because we didn’t win the title as prom kings?” He poked Jon’s cheek and lightly traced his scar.

Jonathan’s mouth quirked upwards. “I’m not bummed out whatsoever in fact I’m actually very okay right now. As dramatic and perhaps cheesy but I love especially how you’re here with me.”

“Quite cheesy indeed but I also love that you’re here with me.”

~~~~~

When they arrived at superboy’s home it was empty, his parents were apparently staying at ma Kents so they had the apartment to themselves.

Jon took it upon himself to make them pizza rolls as Damian changed into a borrowed large shirt with an “S.” He sat on the couch as Jon popped down next to him with the pizza rolls and together they searched for a movie to watch.

They thought the rest of the night would consist of them watching horror movies and enjoying each other's company until something busted the door open.

In the doorway Conner and Tim appeared looking like they had just barely arrived from the dance.

“No fair, we were here first Kon.” Jon whined.

Conner made his way past them and made himself comfortable on the same couch they were in. Then he motioned Tim over and Drake made himself comfortable on his lap.“Hey sharing is caring little squirt.”

“Whatever Conner.”

“Glad to see you two getting along.” Damian said.

“Yes, now shush and let’s watch whatever movie you’re watching.” Tim said tickling Conner’s chin and snagging some pizza rolls off the coffee table,

They sat in silence as the movie played, enjoying eachothers company.

“You know actually this is a much better way to end the night.” Jon whispered in Damian’s ear.

Damian chuckled. “Oh knock it off, my hopeless romantic.”

Jon kissed his forehead and rested his chin on the top of his head. “You know I love you my robin.”

“And you know I love you my superboy.”

Without looking away from the television both Conner and Tim shushed the lovers.

Damian and Jon held hands and remained that way throughout the rest of the movie, he had to agree it was the best way to end the night.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! Feedback is appreciated 
> 
> I may or may not be planning a sequel that is in Eduardos pov.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy please leave feedback❤😄❤


End file.
